De Lotsbestemming
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Let op! Karakter dood!Ehlers en Gruber gaan op een gevaarlijke missie en het noodlot slaat toe in het leven van Holger Ehlers.


Naam: Dutchie 

Datum: November 2006

Woorden: 3389

Spoilers: Let op! Karakter dood!!

Samenvatting: Ehlers en Gruber gaan op een gevaarlijke missie en het noodlot slaat toe in het leven van Holger Ehlers.

Disclaimer:Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

Gissom en Sara zijn karakters van de serie CSI en is een product van CBS.

De Lotsbestemming.

20 Augustus, 19:23 uur, aanboord de Albatros 2.

"Eindelijk vakantie!" Riep Kai en rende de loopbrug van de Albatros af. "Daar is iemand blij," zei Wolfgang en stak zijn sigaar aan. "Daar is maar één rede voor. Lili!" Zei Jana. "Aha…en zijn vakantie," Antwoordde Wolfgang en liep samen met Jana de loopbrug af. "Waar gaan ze eigenlijk naar toe?" Vroeg Jana nieuwsgierig. "Wat ik van Alex heb gehoord is dat ze naar Australië gaan," vertelde Wolfgang haar. "Ik durf te wedden als ze terug komen dat ze dan getrouwd zijn," zei Jana grijnzend. "Om eerlijk te zijn, dat denk ik ook," zei Wolfgang.

24 Augustus, 16:47 uur, aanboord de Albatros.

Holger zat in zijn kamer te staren naar een klein open doosje met een ring erin. Plotseling werd er op de deur geklopt. "Binnen!" Riep hij en de deur ging open. "Ga je nog mee naar Kalle?" Vroeg Wolfgang en keek naar zijn vriend. Toen zag hij het doosje staan op de tafel. "Ga je haar ten huwelijk vragen?" Vroeg Wolfgang en ging naast hem zitten. Holger knikte en glimlachte. "Wanneer gaat het gebeuren?" Vroeg een nieuwsgierige Wolfgang. "Morgenavond," antwoordde hij.

25 Augustus, 18:35 uur, Holger's woning.

Holger knipperde met zijn ogen en keek op de wekker „18.35!" Zei hij tegen zichzelf. Hij stond op en keek uit het raam. Beneden zag hij Yara samen met Gregory. Hij kon het nog steeds niet geloven. „Mijn familie," zei hij zachtjes. „Dat klopt!" Zei een stem achter hem. Holger draaide zich om en glimlachte. Maya stond in de deuropening met een smile op haar gezicht. "Kom je zo naar beneden?" Vroeg Maya. Holger knikte. "Geef me een kwartier," zei hij en liep langs haar. In het voorbij gaan kuste hij haar.

25 Augustus, 18:54 uur, Holger's woning.

"Er is een brief voor je gekomen," zei Maya en wees naar de keukentafel. Holger pakte de brief maar kon niet zien van wie hij afkomstig was. Hij ging zitten en opende hem.

Even later kwam Holger naar buiten met een glimlach op zijn gezicht en de brief in zijn hand. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg Yara. Holger overhandigde haar de brief. Yara las hem snel door en keek Holger aan. "Nu weten we het zeker. Jij bent mijn dochter!" Zei hij en omhelsde haar.

25 Augustus, 19:27 uur, Holger's woning.

"Zo en nu wegwezen!" Zei Yara en duwde Maya en Holger richting voordeur. "Weet je…" begon Holger. "Ik weet waar alles is en waar ik jullie kan bereiken." Onderbrak Yara hem. "En je hebt mijn mobiele telefoonnummer Pa! Als je ons hier niet kunt bereiken dan zijn we bij Kalle, want ik had afgesproken dat ik nog even bij hem langs zou gaan." "Ok, ok." Holger en Maya liepen naar de auto en stapten in. Yara en Gregory zwaaiden naar ze toen ze wegreden.

25 Augustus, 19:35 uur, Störtebeker.

"Hey Kalle," zei Yara toen ze met de kinderwagen het café binnenkwam. "Hoi Yara," begroette Kalle haar. "Nog één biertje!" Riep een man aan de bar luidkeels. "Ojee, Gruber heeft hem zitten!" Zuchtte Kalle en draaide zich om naar de man. "Je bedoelt toch niet Holger's chef?" Vroeg Yara verbaast. Ze zag Kalle knikken. "Er is maar één ding dat je kunt doen," zei Yara en liep naar de man toe. "Pas jij even op Gregory?" Kalle knikte. "Meneer Gruber?" Vroeg Yara toen ze naast hem kwam staan. Gruber bekeek haar van top tot teen. "Ja!" Zei hij iets te luid. "Ik wil graag dat u opstaat en met mij mee gaat," zei ze. "Waarom?" Vroeg Gruber verbaast. "U heeft iets te veel gedronken," vertelde ze hem. Gruber begon keihard te lachen. Yara liep terug naar Kalle en vroeg of hij even een taxi wilde bellen. Toen liep ze terug naar Gruber. "Zo! Uitgelachen?" Vroeg ze serieus. Gruber keek haar aan met tranen in zijn ogen. "Nee!" Zei hij en barste weer in lachen uit.

"Yara! De taxi is er!" Riep Kalle. Yara draaide zich naar Gruber. "Zo! Uw taxi is er!" Zei ze streng. "Ik heb geen taxi besteld! Meneer Schneidewind nog een biertje graag!" Riep hij. "Nu is het genoeg geweest!" Yara pakte Gruber vast en duwde hem richting de deur. Gruber was nog niet de deur uit toen hij in elkaar zakte. "Shit!" Vloekte Yara en checkte zijn pols. Plotseling begon Gruber keihard te snurken. "Zal ik je helpen?" Vroeg Wolfgang aan Yara, die net aan kwam lopen. "Graag," antwoordde ze. "Ik denk dat hij een beetje te veel heeft gedronken," zei Wolfgang tegen haar. "Dat denk ik niet, dat weet ik zeker!" Zei Yara lachend. Twee minuten later zat of beter gezegd lag Gruber in de taxi. "Ik zorg dat hij heelhuids thuis komt," zei Wolfgang. "Is goed. Doei!" Yara gooide de deur van de taxi dicht en even later reed de taxi richting Gruber's huis.

25 Augustus, 21:23 uur, restaurant "Die Seebrücke"

Maya opende langzaam het doosje en keek naar de prachtige ring. Ze keek Holger aan en glimlachte. Holger pakte Maya's hand vast. "Maya? Wil je met me trouwen?" Vroeg hij. Maya aarzelde niet en antwoordde meteen. "Ja." Holger liet haar hand los en pakte het doosje. Hij haalde voorzichtig de ring eruit en schoof hem aan haar ringvinger. "Hij is prachtig," zei ze tegen hem en glimlachte. Holger glimlachte terug en kuste haar.

25 Augustus, 21:54 uur, Holger's woning.

Yara pakte een pen en een stukje papier en schreef snel een briefje. Ze liep naar de babykamer en pakte Gregory's nachtspullen en ging weer naar beneden. Gregory lag nog steeds te slapen in zijn buggy. "Zo! Vanavond logeer je bij je grote zus," zei ze zachtjes tegen hem en kuste zijn voorhoofd. Ze deed het briefje in een envelop en legde hem op de keukentafel.

25 Augustus, 22:23 uur, Holger's woning.

Maya en Holger opende voorzichtig deur. Holger liep naar de keuken en maakte het licht aan. De envelop viel meteen op. Hij herkende het handschrift van Yara.

Hoi Pap en Maya,

Gregory en ik maken er vandaag een logeerpartijtje bij mij thuis van.

Jullie kunnen me op mijn mobiel bereiken.

Maak er een mooie avond van.

Groeten,

Yara.

Maya lachte. "Nu hebben we de hele nacht voor ons alleen," zei ze en liep de trap op. Holger grijnsde en liep haar achterna.

26 Augustus, 07:35 uur, aanboord de Albatros.

Holger kwam fluitend de brug opgelopen. Jana en Alex keken elkaar aan. "Wat heeft jouw in deze goede bui gebracht en kunnen wij er ook iets van hebben?" Vroeg Jana aan hem. Toen Holger Jana's zure gezicht zag wist hij dat er iets mis was. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg hij. "Gruber!" Zei Jana en wees naar de kantine. Hij wilde de deur van de kantine open doen toen hij gestopt werd door Wolfgang. "Wat is er Wolfgang?" Vroeg hij een beetje geïrriteerd. "We hebben Gruber gisteren stomdronken uit het café van Kalle gehaald," antwoordde hij. "Gruber? Dronken? Kan ik me niet voorstellen," zei Holger verbaast. "Nou, vraag Yara maar. Die heeft hem naar buiten gewerkt, omdat hij zich een beetje begon te misdragen," vertelde Wolfgang hem. "Bedankt voor de waarschuwing Wolfgang," zei Holger en opende de deur naar de kantine. Gruber zat helemaal achterin met een kop koffie voor zich.

"Goede morgen meneer Gruber," zei Holger en ging tegenover hem zitten. Gruber keek hem met doorbloedde ogen aan. "Je moet me helpen Ehlers," zuchtte hij. Holger keek hem aan en begreep nu dat het ernstig was. "Waarmee?" Vroeg hij. Gruber vertelde hem het hele verhaal dat gisteren gebeurd was. "Hebben ze al iets geëist?" Vroeg Ehlers hem. Gruber overhandigde hem een map en een brief. Ehlers bladerde de papieren door, las de brief en knikte. "We gaan ons best doen om deze ontvoerders op te pakken en ze te bevrijden," zei Ehlers resoluut.

Holger liep de brug op. "Jana kan ik je even spreken?" Vroeg hij. "Alleen," voegde hij eraan toe. De rest van de crew op de brug keek elkaar aan. Meestal als de kapitein dat zei was er iets goed mis. Jana en Holger liepen naar het hoofdkantoor.

26 Augustus, 07:55 uur, hoofdkantoor.

"Wat is er aan de hand Holger?" Vroeg Jana. "Ik heb een opdracht gekregen. Jij neemt het commando over op de Albatros," zei Ehlers. "Is er iets gebeurd?" Vroeg Jana nieuwsgierig. "Ja, er is iets gebeurd, maar ik kan er niets over zeggen. Er hangen mensenlevens vanaf." Jana knikte. "Ik wil dat je uitloopt met de Albatros naar deze positie," zei Holger en wees de positie op de kaartentafel aan. "Ik neem contact met je op zodra ik meer weet," vertelde Ehlers haar. "Komt in orde en Holger…doe voorzichtig." Holger knikte. "Doe ik."

26 Augustus, 08:35 uur, ergens op een afgelegen plek aan het water.

Kai opende zijn ogen en merkte meteen dat er iets mis was. "Lili!" Riep hij. Hij hoorde gekreun naast hem. Hij probeerde om te draaien, maar handboeien maakte dat moeilijk. "Lili wordt wakker," smeekte hij. Hij zag dat ze een hoofdwond had. "Kai?" Kwam het zwakke antwoord. "Lili ik ben hier," zei Kai en schuifelde richting haar. "Kai?" Vroeg een zachte stem aan de andere kant van de kamer. "Pa?" Zei Kai verbaast.

26 Augustus, 08:43 uur, ergens op een afgelegen plek aan het water.

Een gemaskerde man kwam het kamer binnen waar Kai, Andreas en Lili lagen. "Meekomen!" Commandeerde hij en trok Andreas overeind. Andreas werd op een stoel gezet en een lamp werd op hem gericht. "Waar is het!" Vroeg hij aan Andreas. Andreas slikte en zei niets. De man leunde nu over de tafel heen. "Waar is het!" Vroeg hij voor een tweede keer. Andreas antwoordde nu ook niet. "Dan moet je het zelf maar weten!" Zei de man en draaide zich om. Plotseling hoorde Kai en Lili een kreet en even later ging de deur open en Andreas werd naar binnen geduwd en viel neer. "Pa?" Vroeg Kai met een bibberende stem, maar er kwam geen antwoord.

26 Augustus, 10:58 uur, hoofdkantoor.

Gruber kwam de controlekamer in met een grote weekendtas. Holger liep meteen op hem af. "Heb je alles?" Vroeg hij. Gruber knikte en wenkte dat hij mee moest komen. Toen ze in Gruber's kantoor waren sloot hij de deur. "Ik moet je nog iets vertellen," begon Gruber. "Deze brief hebben ze 5 minuten geleden bij de receptie afgegeven." Holger las hem vluchtig door. "Shit!" Vloekte hij. Gruber gaf hem ook nog een doosje. Holger opende voorzichtig het doosje en tot zijn afschuw zat er een vinger in.

26 Augustus, 11:03 uur, Sea-Life Center.

"Yara! Zijn de onderzoeksresultaten van Andreas al bekend?" Riep Maya toen ze het lab binnen kwam. "Liggen op je bureau," kwam het antwoord terug. "Dank je," riep ze terug en liep naar haar kantoor. Toen ze de resultaten zag schrok ze. Ze pakte haar mobiele telefoon en draaide een nummer. "Shit! Voicemail! Hoi Andreas. Ik heb de resultaten en je had gelijk. Er is gerommeld met de uitslagen. Bel me even terug als je tijd hebt." Ze liep richting de onderzoeksruimte toen ze van achteren werd gegrepen. Er werd een vochtige zakdoek op haar mond gedrukt. Langzaam verloor ze haar bewustzijn. De man sleepte haar naar haar kantoor en pakte de onderzoeksresultaten. Hij opende de nooddeur van het kantoor. Zijn makker stond al te wachten in een wit bestelbusje. Hij opende de achterdeur en duwde haar in het busje. De man sloot de deur en stapte in.

26 Augustus, 11:15 uur, Sea-Life Center.

"Maya? Heb je…" Yara stopte midden in haar zin. Het kantoor van Maya was leeg. "Vreemd," zei ze tegen zichzelf en verliet het kantoor. Chris was in de onderzoeksruimte bezig met een kleine zeeleeuw. "Heb jij Maya gezien?" Vroeg ze aan hem. Chris schudde zijn hoofd. "Tegen mij heeft ze gezegd dat ze nog een heleboel papierwerk had liggen en dat ze dat vandaag ging wegwerken," vertelde hij haar. "Vreemd," zei Yara weer. "Ze is niet op haar kantoor. Ik kan haar nergens vinden." "Is haar auto nog hier?" Vroeg Chris haar. "Geen idee. Ik ga even kijken," antwoordde ze en liep naar de uitgang. Yara zag meteen Maya's auto staan. Ze liep weer terug naar binnen en pakte haar mobieltje en belde naar Maya's mobiele telefoon. Ze hoorde een telefoon afgaan en keek om zich heen. Vlakbij haar voeten lag Maya's mobiele telefoon op de grond samen met een zakdoek. Ze raapte de telefoon en zakdoek op en bekeek ze. Plotseling voelde ze zich duizelig worden en plotseling werd alles zwart.

26 Augustus, 13:17 uur, aanboord de Erika.

Gruber en Holger waren op de aangegeven positie aangekomen. Het enige dat ze nu nog konden doen was afwachten. Na ongeveer tien minuten ging Gruber's mobiele telefoon af. Hij kreeg nieuwe instructies. Hij sloot zijn mobiele telefoon en pakte de kaart erbij. "Dit is de positie waar we naartoe moeten." Holger knikte en veranderde van koers.

26 Augustus, 13:21 uur, ergens op een afgelegen plek aan het water.

Maya werd wakker met barstende hoofdpijn. Ze kon zich moeilijk concentreren. Plotseling hoorde ze iemand haar naam zeggen. "Andreas?" Zei ze afwezig. "Maya?" Zei een andere stem. "Wat is hier aan de hand?" Maya probeerde recht op te zitten. "De onderzoeksresultaten!" Zei Andreas zwak. Maya draaide zich om naar Andreas en zag zijn gezicht. "De resultaten zijn binnen, maar ik heb ze nog niet gezien," antwoordde ze. "Ik heb een hele grote fout gemaakt," begon Andreas. "Ik had je er niet bij moeten betrekken." "Wat is er?" "Het materiaal dat ik je heb gegeven kwam uit mijn laboratorium. Ik wilde zeker weten dat ze met iets bezig zijn wat niet door de beugel kan." Plotseling hoorde ze voetstappen en de deur werd geopend. Maya werd opgetild en naar buiten gebracht. Ze werd naar een klein kamertje gebracht waar ze moest gaan zitten. Er werd met een felle lamp op haar gezicht geschenen. "Heb jij een back-up van de onderzoeksresultaten?" Vroeg een mannenstem. Maya schudde haar hoofd. "Weet je het zeker!" Maya knikte. "Het spijt me heel erg voor je, maar er zit niks anders op," zei de man en bracht Maya terug naar de kamer.

26 Augustus, 14:03 uur, hoofdkantoor.

Michael Wolff kwam samen met de MEK leider de controlekamer binnen. Michael viel in voor Gruber die weg was. "Weet u dit zeker?" Vroeg hij nog voor de duidelijkheid. "Ja, 100 zeker. Andreas Norge was iets groots op het spoor. Hij moest alleen nog de bewijzen leveren en nu is hij spoorloos," vertelde Corinna hem.

De baliebeambte kwam plotseling de controlekamer in gerend. "Meneer Wolff?" Zei hij bibberend en overhandigde hem een pakketje. "Dit werd afgeleverd voor Kapitein Ehlers," zei hij. Michael keek in de doos en keek Corinna verschrikt aan. Corinna keek in de doos en zag een envelop onder het bloed. Corinna opende haar koffer en pakte er handschoenen uit. Voorzichtig haalde ze de envelop eruit en bekeek hem van alle kanten. Ze maakte hem open en las het briefje dat er in zat. "Shit!" Vloekte ze. "Hebt u het nummer van Kapitein Ehlers?" Vroeg ze Michael. Deze knikte en gaf haar Holger's telefoonnummer.

26 Augustus, 14:05 uur, aanboord de Erika.

Holger en Gruber waren op de positie aangekomen en meerde aan. Holger en Gruber wilden net van boord gaan, toen zijn telefoon ging. Hij keek op het display en zag dat het Wolff was. "Ehlers," zei hij toen hij op nam. Gruber zag dat Holger steeds bleker werd. "Ik heb het begrepen," zei hij zacht en sloot zijn telefoon. "Wat is er Ehlers?" Vroeg Gruber en wist meteen dat het slecht nieuws was. "Ze hebben ook nog Lili en Kai…en Maya," zei hij. "Maya?" zei Gruber verbaast. "Wat heeft zij daarmee te maken?" "Andreas heeft Maya de monsters gestuurd. Ze hebben net Yara gevonden en die was bedwelmd met Halothaan. Maya en de onderzoeksresultaten van Andreas zijn verdwenen." "Maar waarom Lili en Kai?" Vroeg Gruber. "Ik denk als lokaas voor Andreas." Gruber knikte.

Plotseling hoorde ze een schot en een kreet. Holger en Gruber keken elkaar verschrikt aan. Holger trok zijn wapen en rende in de richting van de kreet.

Andreas had geprobeerd de man te overmeesteren, maar hij faalde. De man richtte zijn pistool op hem en schoot. "Kustwacht! Handen omhoog!" Schreeuwde Holger. De man schoot een aantal keren en Holger schoot terug. Plotseling zag hij Kai, Lili, Andreas en Maya! De man draaide zich richting het drietal en vuurde een aantal keer. Andreas sprong voor Maya, maar het was te laat. Beide werden door de kogels geraakt. "Maya!!! Nee!!!" Schreeuwde Holger en schoot de man neer.

Zo snel als hij kon, ontwapende hij de man en knielde neer naast Andreas en Maya. Hij checkte bij beide of er nog een pols was en gelukkig was dat zo. Gruber had ondertussen de politie en een ambulance gebeld. Holger knoopte zijn blouse uit en drukte deze stevig bij Maya op haar buik. Gruber deed hetzelfde bij Andreas. Vijf minuten verstreken toen ze de ambulance hoorden. "Hou vol Maya," fluisterde Holger tegen haar. "Hulp komt eraan."

Met gillende sirene werden Maya en Andreas naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, waar ze meteen een operatie ondergingen. Kai en Lili werden door twee politieagenten uit hun benarde positie bevrijd.

26 Augustus, 16:15 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Gruber en Holger zaten in hun met bloed besmeurde uniform te wachten bij de operatiezaal. De Crew van de Albatros hadden het slechte nieuws al gehoord en waren direct terug gevaren naar Neustadt.

Wolfgang parkeerde de dienstauto voor het ziekenhuis en stapte samen met Jana uit. "Waarom nou Maya," zei Wolfgang. "En ook nog op dit moment." Jana keek Wolfgang vragend aan. "Holger heeft Maya gisteren ten huwelijk gevraagd," vertelde hij haar. "Oh God," zuchtte Jana. Ze betraden het ziekenhuis en vroegen naar Maya en Andreas. Ze werden doorverwezen naar de IC. Toen ze uit de lift stapte hoorde ze een schreeuw. "Holger!" Zei Wolfgang en rende naar het geluid gevolgd door Jana. Ze zagen de dokter staan. Holger werd vastgehouden door Gruber. "Dit kan niet waar zijn!" Schreeuwde hij en tranen liepen over zijn gezicht. Plotseling zakte hij door zijn knieën. Wolfgang was net op tijd om hem op te vangen. De dokter checkte zijn pols en riep een verpleegster. Holger werd de behandelkamer in gedragen en op bed gelegd.

27 Augustus, 14:23 uur, Las Vegas.

Sara zat met Kathy op schoot toen Grissom binnen kwam. Sara wist meteen dat er iets mis was en zette Kathy in de box. Ze kon het aan zijn gezicht zien. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ze. Grissom ging naast haar zitten en pakte haar hand vast. "Ik heb net een telefoontje gekregen uit Neustadt," begon hij. "Het spijt me Sara, maar Maya is overleden." Sara keek hem met grote ogen aan…en toen kwamen de tranen. Grissom trok haar naar zich toen en hield haar stevig vast. "Hoe?" Vroeg ze snikkend. "Neergeschoten," zei hij en hield haar stevig vast.

30 Augustus, 10:36 uur, Begraafplaats Neustadt.

Holger keek naar de kist toen die langzaam in de grond zakte. Hij kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Achter hem stond Yara met Gregory op de arm. Grissom, Sara en Kathy stonden naast Yara. De crew van de Albatros verliet langzaam de begraafplaats. Jana was achter gebleven en nam Gregory over van Yara. "Dank je," fluisterde ze. Samen met de familie Grissom liep Jana richting de auto. Yara liep naar haar vader. Ze pakte zijn hand vast en ging naast hem staan. "Waarom Yara? Waarom?" Vroeg hij. "Ik weet het niet pap. Ik weet het niet, " antwoordde ze en staarde naar de kist. Tranen liepen over Holger's gezicht. "We hadden nog zoveel plannen…" Yara omarmde haar vader en samen liepen ze naar hun auto. Daar stonden de Grissom's en Jana met Gregory te wachten. "Bedankt dat jullie gekomen zijn," zei Holger tegen hen. Beide knikten. Holger nam Gregory over van Jana en stapte in de auto. "Ik breng hem naar huis," zei tegen hen en stapte in de auto.

Einde…


End file.
